Boulversement
by Mazuky
Summary: Une ancienne vie qui plait pas... Des changements de vies... Des nouvelles amourettes... Le passé qui ressurgit et plein d'autre chose... Venez lire !


Auteur: Mazuky

Genre: Un peu de romance, d'action et de pleure XD

Couple: Vous verrez plus tard

Bonne lecture à vous

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Konoha est un petit village regroupant pourtant plein de monde. Mais pas n'importe quel personne. Tous les adultes et adolescants de ce village étaiet tous des ninjas, de différents niveaux, certes, mais des ninjas. Bien sur ils étaient classés par catégorie, suivant leur niveau et leur potentiel... Rien n'était fait au hasard. La personne qui était au dessus de tout et que l'on nommait Hokage ne laissait rien être fait sans y réfléchir un minimum...

Après tout il se devait de faire le tout pour la sécurité du village sur lequel il veille. Dans ce petit village vivait une jeune fille qui n'était pas très forte. Et oui, elle était la plus faible de son équipe. Et souvent ses coéquipiers se devaient de la protéger. Elle avait beaucoup de courage, mais elle s'était rendue compte que cela ne suffisait pas pour être un bon ninja.

Qu'il fallait plus que du courage et de la détermination pour être un bon ninja. Elle savait qu'il fallait aussi savoir bien se battre, connaître des technique et d'autre truc de se style. Malheureusement elle ne connaissait pas grand chose... Et malgré qu'elle faisait tout son possible, elle ne fit pas d'énorme progrè comparer à ses deux coéquipiers. Et elle en était consciente.

Elle savait qu'elle devait faire plus de progrès, mais fallait-il déjà qu'on l'aide... Car son sensei, s'occupait plus des deux garçons de son équipe que d'elle... Et c'est aussi un peu pour cela qu'elle se retrouvait à l'arrière et faible. Cette personne avait un visage un peu enfantin et des manières assez... Bizarre... Enfin quoiqu'elle avait une attitude de collègienne en chaleur aec l'un des membres de son équipe, qu'elle aimait d'un amour pur et dur...

Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Ce qu'elle coyait. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'un jour, son amour puisse changer... Pourtant elle savait plus que n'importe qui que tout pouvait arriver... La meilleure des choses comme la pire... Mais elle se disait que cela ne jouaient pas sur les sentiments... Mais avait-elle raison ou avait-elle tord ? Dans tous les cas la jeune femme avait décidé de prendre sa vie en main...

Elle avait décidé cela après que son équipe se soit dissoute. Et oui, ses compagnons l'avaient abandonnés. L'un avait rejoint Orochimaru pour plus de puissance et le second était au côté d'un viel homme qui allait l'entraîner pour qu'il soit plus fort... Et elle ? Et bien on l'avait encore laissé sur le banc de touche... Comme habituellement... Mais elle ne s'était pas laissée démonter pour autant...

Et oui, elle avait prit sur elle-même et était partie voir l'hokage. Là, elle demanda à Tsunade, qui n'était autre que l'hokage en personne, de la prendre en temps qu'élève et de l'entraîner... Voyant la détermination de la jeune fille, Tsunade lui accorda cette faveur tout en lui disant bien qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de cadeau. Et elle fut surprise de la réponse de Sakura.

Cela la fit sourire. La jeune fille au cheveux rose voulait vraiment devenir forte... Elle ne voulait plus être un fardeau pour ses coéquipiers... Et puis elle faisait cela aussi pour aller à la recherche de Sasuke... Pour pouvoir elle aussi combattre et ne pas rester à l'arrière et qu'on la protège. Elle voulait vraiment changer et ce, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'Hokage. Et c'est donc ainsi que débuta l'entraînement de la jeune fille au cheveux rose et au physique encore enfantin, on devait bien l'avouer.

Mais personne ne pouvait nous dire si plus tard elle serait toujours ainsi ou alors bien au contraire, une magnifique jeune femme admirer de tous les hommes... Cela ne se verrait malheureusement que dans quelques années et Tsunade avait hâte de voir cela... Elle voulait voir si Sakura aurait la côte ou au contraire pas du tout... Mais elle penchait pour le côté positive, trouvant déjà en Sakura un petit côté qui devait attiré des garçons... D'ailleurs elle se nota dans la tête d'en parler avec la jeune femme...

Et voilà, c'est ainsi que commença l'entrainement de la Sakura Haruno...

* * *

Voilà la fin du prologue J'espère que cela vous a plus N'hésitez pas à laisser un com pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser !


End file.
